Natsuki's New Obsession
by Sylverlyf
Summary: My first oneshot lol. Just something that randomly popped in my head as I was working on Change of Plans. Hope you enjoy!


Natsuki's New Obsession

By Sylverlyf

( My thank you for the other fanfics written, both named and unnamed. )

Disclaimer: Standard BS Applies. Rated M for the Omaka's cuss words. 

Natsuki Kuga was bored. No it was beyond that now. She had been starting at the same wall for over an hour now with no thoughts running though her head besides how bored she was. 

For a change of pace she lay down on her back and stared at the ceiling. After adjusting her leg cast, her eyes focus on a tiny crack in the ceiling, no bigger than her thumb. "He, I never noticed that before.." she mumbled.

Normally Natsuki was not the type to sit around to be bored to death but today was different. Her bike was totaled, not a single one of her friends was in town and Shizuru was visiting her parents for the next month and a half. In short it was a sucky day. 

"God I wish I wasn't so bored!" she growled.

Natsuki's eyes snapped back to the crack in the ceiling as it widened and kept widening! 

"What the hell!" Natsuki yelled almost panicked, before Natsuki could protect herself a rather large booklet fell out of the opening and whacked her smartly in the face. The crack quickly sealed up again, unnoticed.

Natsuki hissed clutching her stinging face in her hands as she withered in pain; after all it was a rather large booklet. She was lucky the thing didn't break her cute little nose.

After she had calmed down enough not to rip the book to shreds she picked up the unexpected interloper. It looked like some kind of sacred tomb or something, engraved in the front was the one word. 

_ShizNat _

"Hey that looks like mine and Shizuru's name together." She smirked, "Cool."

As she reached to open the book, she hesitated. After all, its appearance was quite suspicious. It _had_ fallen through the ceiling and all. Natsuki's curious nature got the better of her and she opened the book.

Warning: This book contains and updates at 8pm every night. This book is not responsible for half written or unfinished stories so please don't beat it. 

Disclaimer: These characters are property of blah blah blah.

After flipping through the first 12 pages of disclaimers Natsuki settled in to read, after all what could it hurt?

'The Challenge' by ficeler37 the page read and just that quickly Natsuki was sucked into a world she never imagined. 

Time flew by and before Natsuki knew it her doctor called to have her cast removed. Had it been 3 weeks since Natsuki had first gotten the book already?! She quickly marked her spot in 'Shizuru' by DemonicTwister and made her way downtown to get her cast removed. 

A week later and Natsuki was having trouble putting down the story 'Living Forever In You AU' by Kara Papas but the phone wouldn't shut up. 

"Hello?" Natsuki said sharply, annoyed at being interrupted. 

"Ara, I'm gone a month and Natsuki doesn't like me anymore?" sniffed the Kyoto woman. 

"Shizuru!?" Natsuki stumbled out; she hadn't realized how much she missed her Shizuru since she left. 'Her Shizuru? Oh no the fanfics are effecting my mind,' she groaned internally. "It's good to hear your voice again." 

"Ara, Natsuki, you seem tense," Shizuru said, slightly worried at the response she got from Natsuki. Normally the girl would never say such a thing. 

"It's nothing!" Natsuki practically yelled and began blushing red as she remembered the story Such a Tease by OolongSingy. 

"Hm, Mai just called me and said you haven't been out of the house to go anywhere with them in over a month. I had no idea my absence would cause you to become so reclusive," Shizuru teased. 

"Oh well I haven't gone out all month 'cause I totaled my bike and had on a cast. I didn't tell anyone 'cause I didn't want any one fussing over me.," Natsuki huffed. 

"Natsuki!" Shizuru's voice rose in panic, "Don't worry I'll be right over!" 

"No!" Natsuki yelped, "I remember last time I got sick," she coughed, "I'm fine really. The cast was taken off last week." 

"Fine," Shizuru grumbled, "As I was saying, Mai called and I guess we are invited to do Karaoke tonight at six, the normal place." 

"Ok that's fine I guess. I will be good to see every one again anyhow." Natsuki agreed. She talked with Shizuru about her trip and then they said their temporary goodbyes. 

Six o clock found Natsuki outside of the Karaoke bar that she had been to quite a few times before. "Oh well only an hour and a half till I can leave this stupid place to get home for the update.' Natsuki thought. 

Karaoke with the group was obscenely normal, except for one subtle thing. Instead of Natsuki freaking out over Shizuru's normal groping, she barely blushed a few times. She was also caught several times holding Shizuru's hand like she did it every day. 

No one said anything but every one noticed. 

Natsuki glanced down at her watch which read seven thirty, 'Oh yeah! Thirty more minutes I better get moving!'

Natsuki stood up, "Well guys I better get to bed, I have a lot of eh, stuff to do tomorrow." She leaned over almost absentmindedly and kissed Shizuru deeply with intense focused passion. 

After a minute or so of absolute silence she broke the kiss and waved, "Later everyone," and calmly walked away. 'I wonder what I'll be reading tonight. Maybe it's something by Swarm012 or centauri2002 I hope Lestaki or ethnewinter updated.' 

Omaka:

Shizuru: walks up behind Natsuki and hugs her What is my Natsuki reading for when there are much better things to be doing?

Natsuki: 'cause I like reading these turns away from Shizuru so she can't see what she's reading

Shizuru: fu fu fu What is my Natsuki reading?

Natsuki: blushing madly no..nothing!

Shizuru: snatches the transcript away from Natsuki O.O

Shizuru: starts bawling Ikasu Natsuki doesn't love me anymore! She loves her stories more than me! sobs

Natsuki: glares at Authoress Kusottare!

Authoress: well fine then 'Ketsu no ii ne' to you too! 

Shizuru and Natsuki: stare at Authoress shocked then bust up laughing 

Authoress: what? 

Authoress note: Hehe as for those of you who Japanese is not a native or secondary language, I found this today and though it was funny to combine the two, since I can pronounce neither. Kusottare means Asshole while Ketsu no ii ne means Nice ass. Bwahahaha well guys that my oneshot attempt, I hope you liked it. 

Ps yes I'm working on Change of Plans lol, I updated the first 3 chapters again but the fourth is not up to par yet so it will be a couple more days.


End file.
